


When He Wakes

by mybabystriders



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 12:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11275002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybabystriders/pseuds/mybabystriders
Summary: Baz had nearly gotten them both killed in the fire, but then Simon kissed him. In fact, Simon kept on kissing him long after they'd gotten back to the house - until both their lips hurt and they couldn't stay awake. Baz can't figure out what to do next. What is he supposed to say when Simon wakes up?





	When He Wakes

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to Rainbow Rowell's Baz playlist on Spotify while writing this. Bloodsport might be the best song to match it. I wrote this at three in the morning so . . .

Baz woke up before Simon did. He pushed himself up into a sitting position, trying to stretch out his back. The sun had risen, but the cloud cover still cast gray light over the boy resting on the other end of the couch and the only other light was the red lamp Baz had forgotten to turn off last night. He’d been far too busy holding onto Simon. The darkness didn’t do him as much justice as the sun often did back at Watford when the beams would catch on his hair and turn it different shades of red, orange, and gold. It used to take his breath away, watching him be transformed by the rays of light into what he always felt like - fire. Simon was still taking his breath away, especially when he did that thing with his jaw as they kissed. Crowley, what was Baz doing?

As he watched Simon’s chest rise and fall with each breath, he raked a hand through his hair. What was going to happen between them now? They certainly couldn’t go back to whatever they were before they kissed because it wasn’t a peck - they probably kissed for hours. Baz didn’t ever want to go back, but he wasn’t sure where to go. He’d never really expected to actually kiss Simon Snow, his sworn enemy, and yet he’d been dreaming of doing it practically since the day they met. He’d be damned if he wasn’t willing to give whatever this was everything he had. He was damned anyway, at least this was willing. Maybe it was selfish, considering the mess they were both involved in and what seemed like impending doom for them both, but he was willing to take that chance.

After all, he had always been drawn in by Simon with his curls and the mole on his cheek and his incessant need to do the right thing. He was an irresistible force, and he had a hard time tearing himself away. Simon took the air right out of his lungs and replaced it something else like he had some kind of life force of his own. He kind of did, actually. He could literally pour magic into people. He’d done it to Baz a few times now, but that certainly wasn’t why Baz felt like he did.

Baz shook his head. This could end up a huge mess. Until last night, they had been at each other's throats with threats and now they were snogging. Simon didn’t even know if he was gay. Not to mention the scene Baz had in the woods where he totally lost it in front of Simon. He’d almost killed them both just on the car ride.

Yet, Simon had kissed him and kept on kissing him, even after they had gone back to his house, after seeing everything that Baz could be. He had looked past his shortcomings and Baz couldn't let that slip through his hands, no matter how much they fought and no matter how much of a prick he could be. They both always went for the lowest blow, but that hadn’t changed how much he had cared for Simon yet. Apparently didn’t ruin Baz for Simon either.

Baz licked his lips thoughtfully. There was so much ahead of them and they still were drawing blanks, but Simon wanted to be a part of this war, despite their differences. Simon was the Mage’s Heir and Baz was still certain the Mage was the reason he was kidnapped and stuffed in a coffin for weeks. He still hadn’t told Simon about that. In fact, last time Simon had asked him about it, he’d demanded him to get off his bed and leave him alone. Still, he figured that didn’t change that they were going to face it together. They had teamed up and he honestly needed the help. Once Simon and Penny were set on something, they gave it their all. Simon had taken a train, a taxi, and then trekked an hour through the snow just to tell him about Nicodemus.

It was a little screwed up thinking that they had each other’s back now, after everything they’d done to each other in their time at school. He felt ridiculous thinking that he was willing to do anything to keep it this way.

Baz looked down at his hand, checking the cross-shaped burn on his hand, and took a breath, trying to prepare for what was bound to happen next. They were most likely going to have to kill someone, likely the numpties, and he’d be damned if he was going to let anyone kill Simon Snow. He had thought he might have to kill Simon one day, but he’d changed his mind. Fuck the Insidious Humdrum and screw the Coven. No matter what Simon wanted, Baz was part of that picture now. He wouldn’t let him fight the Humdrum alone unless he had no choice. Heck, Simon apparently never thought about anything anyways. He just went with the flow. He could be stupid like that. Stupid, but perfect nonetheless. Baz was going to protect him, no matter what it would take.

He realized that both of them had issues and neither one really knew what to do about them, but Baz wasn’t going to let that stop him. He smiled a little to himself, just because Simon couldn’t see him do it.

He really was hopelessly in love with Simon Snow and he understood that Simon probably was going to tell him to forget all about as soon as he woke up, but he was hoping to kiss him at least once more, just to savor it.


End file.
